Different Ashes
by TrigunTri
Summary: 10th Doctor/OC Companion. The Doctor always travels with a companion and today it is Ashley Fenix's turn. How well will the two travel together? How can the Doctor do well with an American gal? They will face new and old enemies together and their pasts.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, blah blah. I wish I did own David Tennant and John Simm though, hehe. But all I have to my name is the plot and the original characters.

Author's Note: This story is going to go by episodes. So like three chapters or until I say so, it's one episode until 'End Episode 1, 2,…etc.'. And like the Doctor Who series, I'm doing each new series/season with a Christmas story. And such, it is this baby below me. Please don't forget to review! That's what keeps me and my stories going. Love you all!

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the TARDIS

Nothing was stirring and no engine roaring, it was unwanted bliss

A man that seen many things sat with a gloom on his face

He was such a man that saved us, the human race

And got nothing in return, not even a thank you

But he wanted nothing but the humans to live without a clue

On those things he fought and encounter throughout the years

Daleks of rough exterior, Cybermen that destroyed life, and things that show your fears

Throughout the years, many have called him the Doctor by name

But throughout his nine hundred or so years of life, his face was never the same

One thing remain the same and that was him being alone

There was one girl that took his two hearts, but she was gone in another zone

Such lonely creature, this Doctor was, he was the last of his kind

He was always alone since he left his world and race behind

Now, this man, sat in the only place he called home

Ready to move on and begin his life that will always roam

He thought of the holiday he had grown to know

"Why these humans," he said "make an event of a month that holds snow,

With all those gifts they buy and make such a rush,

Plucking out mistletoes from their brush.

And why celebrate a man of jolly red and white beaded head?

And dream of sugar plum and dancing rats while they are asleep in their beds?"

This Doctor let out a sigh after finishing up his musing

He fired up his TARDIS and watch it went cruising

He care not of where it went, just along it was far away

The Doctor had no one to care for so why care for this day?

With an unearthly noise and a crash

The Doctor went off his feet and fell on his arse

"What?" he cried, "What? What?"

He jumped in his spot when the roof of his make-shift hut

Spilt open a large hole and fell down a figure of red and white

What could've done that to give the Doctor a fright?

Standing up, the Time Lord began treading softly to the source

Of something or someone that sent his TARDIS off course

Coming close to the over turn figure, lifting his sneakers, he gave a kick

And to his surprise, it was Old Saint Nick!

During his travels, he never got into that legend of a man the travel the world in one night

Sending gifts down chimneys, eating cookies, and brought children such delight

"No, this is just a trick," began he, "There is no St. Nick and there is no flying reindeer!"

But how could this be a trick if this legend of a man was here?

A shift in the time zone? No, that was it. This Santa Clause was actually an alien?

No, the latter could be true. The Doctor knew of every species. From Gelth to Alzarian!

But the Doctor was torn from his thoughts when the bearded man gave a stir.

He watched as Old St. Nick moved to his knees and rubbed his head covered in fur.

"Such a rumble and tumble," began the jolly old man

He stood on his feet, looking at the TARDIS, "it seems I came to a place unplanned."

Taking notice of the rather confused Doctor, Santa Clause raised a bushy eyebrow

"Tell me, young sir," began the kind man "Could you tell me where I am now?

I have the strangest thought of where I am. I should be in London, not here!

I have a lot of work to do after those terrible events of previous years."

He gave a sigh, thinking about that giant star that made people scare on his day

That giant star that fell from the sky and overcast him and his sleigh.

The Doctor, for once, not knowing how he should approach this.

He faced many strange encounter situations, but this was not a time to reminisce!

He scratched his head, "You're on the TARDIS," he looked at the hole above, "Though,

How you got here is a question I'm must concern about, even I have no clue.

You and I should be dead once a hole is made and not stay in our place.

Surely, you and I would be suck into space!"

The Old St. Nick looked at the Doctor before letting out a laughing bellow

Making his fat and red belly jingle like a bowl full of jello.

Clapping the Doctor on the shoulder, the jolly man replied

"It's such a simple thing, my friend!" he cried

"Magic is such that saved us both from certain peril."

Sadly, the Doctor looked unmoved, at this man dressed in red and white apparel.

Stepping back as the alien took in the sights in front of him

Scratching the back of his head, he replied with a voice of grim,

"There is no such thing as magic. No spells, incantations and no elves making toys,

For all those little girls and boys!"

Santa Clause, with his belly wide and his cheeks rosy red

Shook his head, his head bow in shame, as he took in what the Doctor said.

"Of course there is magic, my boy," he replied with a small smile

Throwing up his hands, "Just because magic does not suit your style,

Does not mean magic isn't out there! Magic is in the hearts of those who believe."

He exclaim before looking at the hole he made, "I must go before I miss Christmas Eve."

The jolly man stopped in his steps as a question form in his head

"But how will I travel this night without my sleigh?" he asked with such dread

"I remember riding my sleigh before it gave a lurch…"

"And I was over thrown over my birch."

"Ah!" he smiled, "I must have hit your magic vehicle…the…Hardis?"

The Doctor frown and corrected the patron of glee, "The TARDIS."

The alien of a lost race let out a sigh, "I will send you back to your sleigh-"

Saint Nick gave a shook, "But dear friend. I believe my reindeer went astray,"

"Without a rider, they always wander off. And I have no idea where they could reside."

"But," he gave off a wonderful smile as he walked up to the Doctor in confident stride.

"But if you could do me a favor, oh driver of the TARDIS,"

"If you could deliver my presents to all the little Suzies and boyish Chrises,"

"While I travel to search for my lost deer…"the jolly man tried to give suggestion

The Doctor shook his head and fiddled with buttons, "No, that is out of the question!"

"I'm much too busy;" the Time Lord did lie, "Saving worlds…universes…the likes!"

"I don't deliver game stations to boys or dolls to little girls or even give bikes!"

The man in red and pearly white did shook his head, "But dear man of the Time Lords,"

He got the Doctor's attention at the mention of his race, "These are children's rewards,"

"For all year long they have been good little boys and girls," he gave with exclaim

"I will not have my day be put to shame."

His voice grew as wide as he, "Not another year will my day be part with,"

"I will not delay and you must take duty for my ship collided with,"

"Yours, the TARDIS," he voice grew small, "Please, oh physician of the skies,"

"Help this kindly and jolly man before my holiday falls through the cracks and dies."

Oh, the dear of physician of the endless skies gave some thought

His mind went over and over with logic and emotions; oh it was such a fought.

At last, with an unwearied sigh of such defeat

"I give up," he spoke, "I give in and put up my defeat. My head is beat,"

"I will deliver the gifts to all the good little girls and boys,"

"Give them their yearly allowance of games and toys."

The man in attire of ruby maroon and pearly gave out a smile of sheer delight

He grabbed the Doctor and embraced him tight

It was a hug full of happiness and joy.

Oh, his day was saved! His holiday of gifts and cookies was not to be destroy.

Releasing the alien from the bone crushing hold

"Now," the man pulled out a list from his pocket, "The list of all the names," he told

"Of all the good little children of the world and their homes where they rest,"

Again he retrieve another thing from his pocket, a red velvet bag, it wasn't hard to guess

What was inside that bag of his. An endless supply of gifts and sweets

From rubber balls to bikes to game stations to even themed bed sheets.

The jollier man placed these things of his with the Doctor, "Inside that bag is a suit,"

"For you to wear to bring the spirit, of red and white. And a pair of boots to boot!"

He gave a small grin, "I don't want the children to think I have gotten skinner,"

He gave a loud and buoyant chuckle, looking like the winner.

"But be at ease, you will not be overweighed, it will just look like such,"

The Doctor looked down at the list in hand. It was a little too much.

"But how will I deliver all these presents? There is too little time,"

"I will only have time to do one country before the clock turns twelve and does chime."

The Doctor didn't think that he alone could do such an task!

Not after giving his promise when Saint Nick did ask.

He gave a start as a clapped sounded on his shoulder,

The man in red and white looked much bolder.

He spoke with such grace "For those who take the suit of maroon and white."

"Will always finish their deliveries in one night."

"Don't think much of this subject, dear Doctor, and dress in the red velvet and white fur,"

"And don't worry much my friend; I will not have any you deter."

The wide man of prolong obese jumped back,

"Now we must get start on track!"

"First to drop me where I saw my companions last,"

"Before my dear old holiday is once again surpass!"

Now when the two were at an agreement, they gave action

Both were at a level of satisfaction.

After a quick stop to the area where Santa's lost reindeer were last seen

The Doctor uploaded each little house on his computer screen

Dressed in the red and white, the Doctor looked rather merry

With the thick white fur of his collar to his suit made of reddish cherry.

The Doctor as Saint Nick did take off in his ship

Now that he had his bag, the list, the suit, he was fully equip

And all throughout the night, the Doctor did portray a man that was full of mirth

Instead of being the hollow man who thought of a girl on alternate Earth

He did fill his belly with sugar treats and cool milk and the occasional pop

Which each grabbed of gifts for the children, he did place them with a drop

Around the decorate pine tree that took up from Pagan traditions

It matter not where each gift was place, it didn't matter for their positions.

Towards the end of the long night, the Doctor had only one place visit to pay tribute

With the last stop he could do the last contribute

To the first man dressed much like he

The Doctor could finish what he did promise, to the merry man's suggestion he did agree

But as he gave one last look at the list, he gave a shake of trembles and woes.

The Doctor would rather face all his greatest foes

Then have to pay a trip to this last name's owner on this list.

Of a man that has long since past his race's life. He should not exist!

This man that spoke of much troubles for this Doctor went by the name

Of Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness. And he was always the same.

He never aged in appearance, nor in mind.

The Doctor foolishly left this Jack Harkness, many a year ago, behind.

But the Time Lord did realize with his quick head

Jack Harkness would not know him by face! Only instead

Of the holiday man of red and white!

The Doctor could visit the Captain and finish his promise for the night!

With that in mind, the Doctor took off in his vehicle of purple of an old police box

He travel to the Cardiff bay and rested his ship near the docks

With stealth, he followed where he knew the stronghold of this man's team

That protected the human race from things that could make you scream.

They guarded this planet when he was not around

Hopefully they weren't there their base in the underground

The Doctor traveled down the stairs in a placed called Torchwood

Being quiet the best he could.

But in a separate room, a man did sleep by his lonesome.

Dreaming not of sweets and dancing rats but of um…

I would rather not to give the details of his sleep

For it would make me thrown into jail for being a creep.

By and by, the man that went by Jack Harkness, did sleep in his evening joys

But he woke when he heard a noise.

When outside of his room arose such a clatter,  
He sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.

Grabbing his weapon, a gun of the past, he did rush

To see who or what made that sound when Torchwood should be in a hush.

Following where the noise sounded, the Captain of unknown origins did sneak

With his backside to the wall, he turn his head around the corner to give a peek.

A smirk did appear as he saw a man dressed in red and white standing near a tree

A decorative tree that was long since set up by the lovely man that served tea.

With a smug and grin, Jack walked from his hiding spot

Standing behind the man who placed things around the tree in a squat.

"To believe," he started in an accent from across the pond, "That old Clause,"

"Would visit a man like me and give me presents. But old Saint Nick did cause,"

"Such a loud noise to waken me up from my sleep. But may I ask, since I'm here,"

He gave a wider grin, "Have I been a naughty boy this year?"

The Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, gave a start

He thought, with this last stop, he wouldn't be caught!

At least by him of all people he had visited this late evening.

His face did went pale and gray.

If this man, behind him, that spoke of sexual talk

The Doctor might not be able to make his way out of here with a quick and fast walk.

Standing upright, the alien took in a deep breath to calm his shattered nerves and turn

Hoping his shock face was not enough to make Jack Harkness a cause of concern.

Giving his best impression of this man he was imposing for, his face covered in a beard

"Oh, Jack Harkness of Torchwood! You have taken time to chance away the weird,"

"And helped me bring peace and bliss from those from outside this place,"

"Those things that fall down from the place called space!"

He gave a deep throat chuckle, "You have been a good boy this year,"

The Doctor, in his fake costume, reached in and grabbed a gift with Jack's name, "Here,"

"A special gift to reward your troubles and actions,"

"For all those you have saved and gave hope, for your quick reactions."

The Doctor grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, wish dearly for an escape.

For if he stayed too long here, with the Jack he knew, he might not escape with a scrap.

Jack, on the other hand, looked at the gift at hand and to the man, the old man of this day

Then to the thing that hung above his head that gave off a wonderful display.

"Wait," he called, placed a hand on the velvet covered shoulder, "Before you go,"

Instead of words that did escape his lips, he spoke of…woah!

The Doctor gave a sudden jump as he felt the old companion of his

As Jack Harkness gave him a kiss!

Jack pulled back after a brief moment and stood with a smile

The Doctor felt such strange taste form in his throat, bile.

Jack pointed upwards to the decorations above their heads, "Mistletoe you were under,"

He smirked, "But come back another time if you wish for another!"

The Doctor gave no more words and took in a blur

Wishing to strip down this costume of velvet and fur.

Once inside the TARDIS, the Doctor did brush his teeth

But as he washed his mouth, he did spot some underneath

The panel of his ship that was not there before

With brush in mouth, he bent and picked up the thing from the floor

In his hand was a box wrapped in the same type of the ones he did give out

With candy canes, sugar plumes, dancing rats and all things about

On the shiny paper and matching bow.

But a tag on the box did make his pause in step, for it did show

In the finest ink "For the lonely god, who is not alone, for a man of sorrow

"Who lives day after day from everyone's morrow,"

"I ask, another favor from you, to not open this gift at this time"

"For only open this when you need to know your prime."

And at the bottom of this warning was a name that could bring such mysterious cause

"Sincerely Santa Clause,"

With the gift put for safe keeping, for the Doctor could trust a man that brought such glee

To the world he loved, the Doctor would keep the warnings guarantee.

And he did exclaim as he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

* * *

"For the origins and reason for this gift of mysterious and warnings, it is not to be known until such woe will fall on this might Time Lord, this protector of kings!"

A bark of laughter followed as a hand with a silver ring with an emerald center piece closed the book in their lap. A fire cracked in the background the figure sat in a maroon colored leather winged back chair. A man that looked thirty with a fine suit on and sandy brown colored hair that was cut neatly.

His other hand rested on the closed book, his fingers drumming in a repeating notion. _Da da da DUM! Da da da DUM!_

"Oh, the Time Lord and physician of the endless skies," he chuckled with a wicked mirth, "Oh, yes, he will face such woes and finally be defeat. I will purposely make sure that happens."

The man let out a bark of laugher and threw the book into the fireplace beside him. His ringed hand kept drumming and drumming, in the same beat.

_Da da da DUM_

_Da da da DUM_

_Da da da DUM!_


End file.
